


Popcorn

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Date Night, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Prompt: #2 “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”Ray takes Jeremy on a date to the movies. They're quickly otherwise occupied.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanzs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanzs/gifts).



> Xanzs asked for Doolray for the kink prompts! Here you go, dear :D

Ray absently paid for the popcorn and drinks, busy watching Jeremy from the corner of his eyes. Going to the movies on date night had seemed like a great idea, if a little cliché, until Ray remembered that Jeremy rarely watched any films. They’d never talked about why, exactly, but he’d heard the others tease Jeremy about it often enough. Would he even like the one Ray picked? A flutter of nerves had his stomach cramping, wondering if this all had been a mistake.

“Ray? Earth to Ray!”

Jeremy’s voice jolted him out of his anxious musings. “Hm?”

“Got everything?” Jeremy asked, sounding bemused. His gaze flickered over to their softdrinks. “Want me to carry those?”

“Sure,” Ray replied easily, forcing himself to relax. It was just a fucking movie. “Let’s go.”

Seats were free to choose and the theatre pretty empty so far. They picked middle seats in the back, both of them preferring the distance as snipers. The ads started running just as they’d settled in, and Ray traded the popcorn for his drink, taking a sip of the regular coke. Jeremy balanced the bag carefully in his lap as he set down his own drink, and Ray couldn't help but snort.

“What?” He followed Ray’s look, glancing down at his lap. His frown cleared after a moment, and he shot Ray a grin. “Worried I’m gonna punch a hole through with my dick?”

“I doubt you could get hard that fast,” Ray drawled, waggling his eyebrows. “Maybe I should go fish for popcorn with my mouth, just to be sure.”

Jeremy groaned, letting his head thunk back against the seat. “You wouldn’t!”

Ray raised an eyebrow at him, holding Jeremy’s gaze for as long as he could as he dipped down and mouthed over the top-layer of popcorn until he managed to stash a cheekful. Above him, Jeremy made a muffled noise that almost sounded like a whimper. Finally, Ray sat back, chewing on his stolen goods.

“Was that a dare?” he taunted once he’d swallowed most of the corn.

“It really wasn’t,” Jeremy shot back, lips quirking up fondly. “Now I feel stupid for not actually hiding my dick in there.”

Ray shrugged languidly. “Wait until we’ve eaten all the good popcorn,” he advised, and Jeremy nearly choked on a piece.

“Jesus fuck, Ray,” he coughed, glowering at him, and Ray smirked back. Jeremy arched an eyebrow. “You know I’m gonna hold you to that, right?”

Ray opened his mouth to reply, but the theatre went dim and the title screen indicated the beginning of the movie, so he dropped it. Jeremy radiated smugness as he noisily sifted through the bag of popcorn, only to hold out a perfectly buttered specimen towards Ray with a daring smirk. Lifting a brow, Ray playfully snapped his teeth, before carefully taking the kernel between his lips. He gave Jeremy’s finger a quick lick before leaning back in his seat and finally turning his attention to the action flick.

It was a pretty decent film, even though Ray wasn’t quite sure what the plot was anymore after the first car chase.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Jeremy stretch and yawn. Biting his lip, he wondered for a second if his boyfriend was bored with the movie- Then the stretched arm casually dropped over his shoulders, and Ray had to do his best not to laugh.

“Smooth,” he commented, leaning into Jeremy’s side. Jeremy smirked smugly down at him.

“Smooth’s my middle name.”

Ray snorted, laying his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He reached out and squeezed his knee, fingers trailing up the inseam almost carelessly. Next to him, Jeremy’s breath hitched. Smiling coyly, Ray drew circles on the inside of his thigh, slowly inching higher up.

“ _Ray_ ,” Jeremy hissed, voice nearly smothered by the sound of explosions from the movie. Ray hummed questioningly, lips curling up as he palmed Jeremy through his pants.

“Yes, dear?” he asked quietly, turning his head slightly to stare up at Jeremy innocently. His lips brushed over Jeremy’s bearded jaw as the other moved to glare at him.

“The fuck,” he protested, arm tightening around Ray’s shoulders. He made a vague gesture indicating his lower regions. “We’re in public, Ray.”

“They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice,” Ray murmured, kissing Jeremy’s cheek as he pressed down with the heel of his hand. Jeremy cursed under his breath, head dropping back against the seat.

“We’re not even halfway through the popcorn,” he objected weakly, bucking up against the pressure. Ray stifled his chuckle against Jeremy’s neck, thumb running up along the zipper and circling the button. He flicked it open at the same time as he sucked the skin between his teeth, and Jeremy exhaled shakily as he dragged the zipper down.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ray drawled, fingers dancing over Jeremy’s thinly clothed erection. “I didn’t realize you wanted to _wait._ ”

“Don’t you dare,” Jeremy hissed, catching his wrist as he pulled out of his pants. He took a deep breath, thumb brushing over the inside of Ray’s wrist in apology for the harsh grip.

“So,” Ray purred, waggling his eyebrows. “How about a blowjob?”

Jeremy stared at him, gaping. On the screen a car exploded, lighting his face up in brilliant orange. Ray’s lips quirked up into a smug grin, and Jeremy’s jaw slammed shut.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ray. You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered, squeezing his wrist gently before letting go. He glanced around, but the theatre remained mostly empty, with everyone else sitting further in the front.

“That doesn’t sound like a no,” Ray teased, wiggling his fingers so they brushed lightly over Jeremy’s shorts. In answer, Jeremy reeled him in with the arm around his shoulders, mouths crashing together in an urgent kiss. Ray nipped on his lower lip, breath stuttering as Jeremy’s fingers dug into his shoulder. He fumbled with Jeremy’s pants, dragging them down to his thighs as Jeremy helpfully lifted his hips.

“Not gonna turn you down, babe,” Jeremy mumbled against his lips, before diving back in. Ray pushed him back into his seat and slipped onto his lap, lips locking the entire time. He ground down as Jeremy bucked up, deepening the kiss urgently.

Finally, they broke apart, Jeremy exhaling shakily as Ray slid between his legs and to the floor. He let his hands glide up the inside of Jeremy’s legs, leaning down to huff hot air over his shorts. Jeremy stifled a curse, his dick twitching. With a grin, Ray rolled his shorts down, revealing his hard cock.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked hesitantly, hand hovering over his shoulder in an aborted gesture. “I mean, you don’t have to-”

“I offered, didn’t I?” Ray raised a brow, thumbing over the covered tip of his cock. “You can return the favour later, if you want.”

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat, and he brushed his knuckles over Ray’s cheek. “Aren’t you scared anyone’s gonna see?”

“We won’t get caught as long as you stay quiet,” Ray challenged him, glancing up at Jeremy from under thick lashes. Jeremy gave him a breathy laugh, settling his hands on his knees in surrender.

“Maybe I want to get caught,” he retorted, biting back a moan as Ray mouthed over his shaft, hands holding onto the band of his shorts. He chuckled, leaning back to look up at Jeremy.

“You’re the one who’ll get caught with his pants down, so by all means.”

He shrugged languidly, then leaned back in as Jeremy opened his mouth to reply. Instead of words, a garbled stream of muffled letters came out, Jeremy biting his lip to keep quiet as Ray tongued his slit. One hand stroked the base of his cock as Ray swallowed around the tip, mouthing and licking up and down the length of it. He had to press Jeremy back down in the seat as he thrust up, shooting him a pointed glare. Jeremy grinned back sheepishly, fingers digging into his pants.

Satisfied, Ray returned his attention to the cock in front of him by licking a stripe up the underside from the base to the tip.

Explosions drowned out the noises Jeremy made as Ray took him into his mouth. Ray hollowed his cheeks, tongue pressed to the underside of Jeremy’s cock as he sucked. One hand came to cup the back of Ray’s head, fingers twisting tightly in his hair. The other rested on Jeremy’s knee, fingers twitching. Ray hummed, going down deep enough that the head bumped against the back of his throat. Then he backed off before he started gagging, hand pumping the shaft while his tongue lavished attention upon the head.

“Christ, Ray,” Jeremy breathed, fingers tightening in his hair. “Your mouth.”

Grinning, Ray worked his way back down again, taking in as much of Jeremy as he could before he swallowed. The curses Jeremy grit out were barely audible, but Ray relished in them as if they were compliments. He bopped his head up and down, slowly working to take in more than just a mouthful of cock.

“I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Jeremy murmured, fingers carding through his hair before urging him to take him deeper. “I mean, look at you. Beautiful.”

In reply, Ray relaxed his throat as well as he could, slowly sucking down Jeremy’s dick until his nose bumped against his crotch. Jeremy held his breath, and Ray chuckled. The vibrations nearly caused Jeremy to lose it as he hunched over, both hands now buried in Ray’s hair, just holding him there.

Then Ray had to back off, coughing as Jeremy’s cock slipped from his mouth.

“Are you- fuck-” Jeremy started, but Ray was already going down on him again determinedly. The second time was harder with how rough his throat felt, but the third time went easier. Ray opened up all the way, humming and swallowing around the shaft for that special sensation. It didn’t take long for Jeremy to peak.

“I’m gonna-” Jeremy grabbed Ray’s shoulder and squeezed in warning, but Ray just dove back in, nose buried in Jeremy’s pubes. “Fuck, okay, okay-”

Swallowing was easier said than done, but this wasn’t Ray’s first rodeo. He kept sucking until Jeremy pushed him back, off his hypersensitive cock. For a while they just sat there, catching their breaths and exchanging giddy glances. Finally, Ray licked his lips and stood up, holding onto Jeremy’s thighs for balance as he plopped back into his seat. Jeremy grinned at him contently, tucking his dick back into his undies.

“Maybe I should ride you next time,” Ray mused teasingly, watching as Jeremy struggled into his jeans. “That way I can muffle those delicious noises you make-”

“Fuck you, too-”

Someone several rows in front of them shushed them, and Jeremy blushed a deep red. The film had moved on to some dialogue, which meant the general volume had gone down, too. Ray snorted, carefully drawing the zipper back up over Jeremy’s sensitive dick. Then he settled against Jeremy’s side, cuddling close.

“What’d I miss?” he quipped quietly, muffling his laughter behind his hand as Jeremy mock-glared at him.

“Asshole,” he whispered fondly, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Lemme know! Either here or on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/tagged/ingno-writes) :D


End file.
